Yugioh! DE - Episode 109
All New Colors VI Summary Day four of the promotion exams go on without a hitch. Shy finishes the last of her matches with a victory. She is surprised when she is given a grade from her performance as well. She is told that she received a B+ for going 11-5 and for her judgment on who advances, is demoted, and stays in their dorm. Shy is told that her analytical skills of her opponent were good, but not enough to tip her grade to an A-. Shy is not keen on a B+. Lafayette, however, is passes with a strong A. He went 13-3, but his judgment on who is placed where and his written analytics on his opponents were perfect. Maya is off for the day with 2 duels left for Friday, and Cameron, has won all 12 of his matches so far in relatively quick succession by gaining LP and using "Ultimate Offering" to swarm his field with monsters for Synchro Summons and attacks. Cameron is still reluctant to pass fair judgments because he's been winning quite easily. Clarissa marks that Cameron's dueling doesn't even allow for his opponent to use their strategies. It makes him for a terrible proctor. At night, Kyle begins to have more and more dreams about being the Mist Valley cards mixed with his Harpies. As he has these dreams, Cameron cannot sleep as he locks in on Kyle's experiences. Instead of fighting the experience, Cameron accepts it, which allows Shy to at least sleep but Cole's X-Saber monsters still want to fight the Mist Valley. Meanwhile, Marlon is determined to pass his exam, and he tries to make the strongest Deck he can. Last Day The last day of the promotion for the sophomores is at hand. Eight of the fifteen student proctors have finished their duels with Maya and Cameron as two of the seven remaining. Danny is shown still proctoring as well, having three matches slated for the day. Maya wins her two duels, and Cameron wins two of his own. In the middle of their victories, more students arrive at the duel center to watch the duels. Shy and Lafayette agree that they probably have had enough of dueling for a good while. Most of the freshman and sophomores, including Marbel, Clovis, and Kyle come to watch the remaining duels, and a few seniors attend as well. Marlon name is one of the last called, and his name is called by Cameron in his second to last exam as a proctor. Marlon and his friends are surprised, but Clarissa reveals to the chancellor that she purposefully gave Marlon this challenge. Marlon and Cameron are set for their duel with both of them very excited for the challenge at hand. Cameron tells Marlon about the rules of the duel that Marlon will be judged by performance, not whether or not he wins or loses though Marlon is determined to win the duel. Marlon's Test Begins The duel disks are set and per the rules, the challenger goes first. Marlon draws and quietly observes his hand. He sets a monster and two cards, ending his turn. Cameron draws to start his turn. Genex Dragon is with Cameron, and he is disappointed Cameron continues to use those "weak" cards. Cameron says that these cards are part of his strategy. He Normal Summons "Cure Mermaid". Cameron orders "Cure Mermaid" to attack Marlon's set monster who Marlon reveals to be "Sangan" who is destroyed. Marlon says that the effect of "Sangan" activates and allowing Marlon to add a monster with 1500 or less ATK to his hand from his Deck. He selects "Berfomet." In the stands, Lafayette says "Sangan" is an extremely effective opening card as it is deck thinner and searcher. However, he doesn't believe "Berfomet" was the best choice. Cameron tilts his head, curious, but sets two cards to end his turn. Marlon draws and activates Continuous Trap: "Limit Reverse" to bring back "Sangan." Marlon he going to sacrifice "Sangan" to Tribute Summon "Manticore of Darkness", a monster with 2300 ATK and Marlon's signature monster. "Sangan" allows Marlon to add "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon then activates "Polymerization," discarding "Berfomet" and "Gazelle" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" in Attack Position, his plan unfolded. Marlon now has two powerful monsters on his field. Marlon notes Cameron's two Traps, but with his monsters' revival effects, the risk is worth it. "Manticore of Darkness" attacks "Cure Mermaid". Cameron activates his first trap, the Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering." Cameron explains its effect and immediately uses it effect to pay 500 LP to Normal Summon during Marlon's Battle Phase. Cameron Normal Summons "Fire Princess". Cameron uses "Ultimate Offering" again, down to 3000 LP, to Normal Summon "White Magician Pikeru". Clovis wonders why Cameron didn't at least set his monster. A replay occurs and Marlon has "Manticore" attacks "Fire Princess," to avoid its damage inflicting ability. However, Cameron plays his second trap, Continuous Trap: "Gravity Bind," preventing Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking. An electromagnetic wave is released across the battlefield that prevents "Manticore of Darkness" from attacking. Shy notes that these are the same stalling tactics Cameron used in New York, his Anti-Cure Defense. Anti-Cure Defense Marlon plans to get rid of Cameron's Trap next turn. Until then, he ends his turn. Cameron draws, and his Anti-Cure combination begins to unfold. During Cameron's Standby Phase, "White Magician Pikeru" increases Cameron's LP by 400 for every monster he controls, and he has 3 giving him 1200 LP. In addition, "Cure Mermaid" increases Cameron's LP by another 800. "White Magician Pikeru" absorbs power from itself and Cameron's other two monster. "Cure Mermaid" uses her water magic and joins "Pikeru" and their magic increases Cameron's LP Cameron in glowing blue light. He gains 2000 LP. Cameron then says that he gained LP, "Fire Princess" activates to inflict 500 to Marlon as damage and she uses her effect twice. "Fire Princess" collects two balls of fire and throws it to Marlon torching 1000 of his LP. Marlon shrugs off the damage and activates "Asleep at the Switch." Because Cameron gained LP, "Asleep at the Switch" allows Marlon to destroy a card Cameron controls. Marlon destroys "Gravity Bind." The pressure from the field clears and Level 4+ monsters will be able to attack. Genex Dragon chides Cameron as his basic strategy is falling apart. Cameron switches his three monsters to Defense Position. He sets one card and ends his turn. Cameron is now almost empty-handed, which Marlon happily addresses. He draws and Normal Summons "Gene-Warped Wolf". He then has "Manticore of Darkness" attacks "Fire Princess." Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Wall of Revealing Light." A massive barrier is erected in front of Cameron, and it blocks "Manticore's" attack. Cameron explains by paying multiples of 1000 LP he can prevent monsters from equal or less LP from attacking. At least Marlon's monsters won't attack. Cameron subsequently pays a whopping 3000 LP to once again stop Marlon's assault. The stadium is pleased, and Clarissa notes how frustrating Cameron's dueling can be. She says that Marlon has a tendency to get hot-headed when things are not going his way, so his calmness will be a determining factor in the next few turns of this duel. Marlon mentally notes that he still has a contingency. He sets one card and ends his turn. Lafayette says that Cameron now has 2000 LP but with his Anti-Cure strategy, Cameron will get back a lot of those lose LP. As predicted, Cameron's Anti-Cure continues. "White Magician Pikeru" and "Cure Mermaid" work together and increase Cameron's LP to his original 4000. "Fire Princess" then generates 2 balls of fire and sends them crashing onto Marlon. And Marlon is down to 2000. Cameron observes the card he drew, and he tells Genex Dragon to not influence his dueling. Genex Dragon promises that he is not going to interfere. Cameron simply calls the card too convenient. Cameron activates "Graceful Charity," drawing three cards and discarding two. Cameron sets the monster and another Spell/Trap. Breaking Through Defense Maya notes that Cameron is playing with the same style as his New York Deck, a slow demise of the opponent. Shy wonders why Cameron has changed strategies. So far during these exams, Cameron has been overwhelming his opponent with multiple fast Synchro Summons to end duels quickly. Kyle notes that with Cameron's strategy the duel will be over in two of his turns if Marlon cannot break through Cameron's defense. Maribel adds that Cameron has other cards in his Deck to inflict burn damage. Maribel believes Cameron at least discarded "Darklord Marie" which would give him more LP and make "Fire Princess" deal more damage. She says Marlon might just have but one move left. Marlon draws and Normal Summons "Pitch-Dark Warwolf". Marlon says that he two two Level 4 monsters, so he can Xyz Summon, surprising Cameron and his friends as Marlon has never Xyz Summoned. Marlon overlays "Gene-Warped Warwolf" and "Pitch-Dark Warwolf" to Xyz Summon "Diamond Dire Wolf" in Attack Position. Marlon activates "Diamond Dire's" effect to destroy "Chimera" and then Cameron's "Wall of Revealing Light," allowing his monsters to attack. "Chimera" readily sacrifices himself from Marlon's cause and it shatters "Wall of Revealing Light." Upon destruction, "Chimera" allows Marlon to Special Summon "Gazelle" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Maya commends how well thought out Marlon's dueling is. Marlon orders "Diamond Dire Wolf" and "Gazelle" to attack and destroy "Fire Princess" and "Pikeru" respectively, and Cameron loses two of his best Anti-Cure cards. Marlon orders "Manticore" to attack and destroys "Cure Mermaid." Marlon doesn't stop. He activates Beast Soul Swap" to return "Gazelle" to his hand then Special Summon it back in Attack Position. "Gazelle" then attacks Cameron's set monster. Cameron reveals what his set monster is. It is revealed to be "Morphing Jar". Though destroyed, "Morphing Jar's" effect begins to activate. Genex Dragon asks Cameron if he's finally going to get serious to which Cameron says that he has been dueling seriously the entire time. Featured Duel: Marlon vs. Cameron Turn 1: Marlon Marlon sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets two cards. He Normal Summons "Cure Mermaid" (1500/800). "Cure Mermaid" attacks Marlon's set monster, revealed to be "Sangan" (1000/800) who is destroyed. The effect of "Sangan" activates allowing Marlon to add a monster with 1500 or less ATK to his hand from his Deck. He selects "Berfomet." Turn 3: Marlon Marlon activates Continuous Trap: "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard with 1000 or less ATK. He Special Summons "Sangan" in Attack Position. Marlon sacrifices "Sangan" to Tribute Summon "Manticore of Darkness" (2300/1000). "Sangan" allows Marlon to add "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon activates "Polymerization," discarding "Berfomet" and "Gazelle" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Manticore" attacks "Cure Mermaid"; Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" to pay 500 LP (Cameron 4000 > 3500) to Normal Summon during Marlon's Battle Phase. Cameron Normal Summons "Fire Princess" (1300/1500). Cameron uses "Ultimate Offering" again (Cameron 3500 > 3000) to Normal Summon "White Magician Pikeru" (1200/0). A replay occurs and "Manticore of Darkness" attacks "Fire Princess." Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Gravity Bind," preventing Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking. Turn 4: Cameron During Cameron's Standby Phase, "White Magician Pikeru" increases Cameron's LP by 400 for every monster he controls and "Cure Mermaid" increases Cameron's LP by 800 (Cameron 3000 > 4200 > 5000). Because Cameron gained LP, "Fire Princess" activates to inflict 500 to Marlon as damage and does so twice (Marlon 4000 > 3500 > 3000). Marlon activates "Asleep at the Switch." Because Cameron gained LP, "Asleep at the Switch" allows Marlon to destroy a card he controls. Marlon destroys "Gravity Bind." Cameron all of his monsters to Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 5: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons "Gene-Warped WereWolf" (2000/100). "Manticore of Darknes" attacks "Fire Princess." Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Wall of Revealing Light," paying 3000 LP (Cameron 5000 > 2000) to prevent Marlon's monsters with 3000 or more less ATK from attacking. Marlon sets one card. Turn 6: Cameron During Cameron's Standby Phase, Cameron's Cure-Burn combination activates (Cameron 2000 > 3200 > 4000; Marlon 3000 > 2500 > 2000). Cameron activates "Graceful Charity," drawing three cards and discarding two. He sets a monster and one card. Turn 7: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons "Pitch-Dark Warwolf" (1600/600). Marlon overlays "Gene-Warped Werewolf" and "Pitch-Dark Warwolf" to Xyz Summon "Diamond Dire Wolf" (2000/1200) in Attack Position. Marlon activates "Diamond Dire's" effect to destroy "Chimera" and then Cameron's "Wall of Revealing Light," allowing his monsters to attack. Upon destruction, "Chimera" allows Marlon to Special Summon "Gazelle" (1500/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Diamond Dire Wolf" and "Gazelle" attacks and destroy "Fire Princess" and "Pikeru" respectively. "Manticore of Darkness" can attack twice and it destroys "Cure Mermaid." Marlon activates "Beast Soul Swap" to return "Gazelle" to his hand then Special Summon it back in Attack Position. "Gazelle" attacks and destroys Cameron's set monster, revealed to be "Morphing Jar" (700/600). "Morphing Jar's" effect begins to activate. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Marlon's Duels